JUST LOVE II
by Enighost Yunjae Shipper
Summary: berakhir tanpa sempat menyatakan perasaannya, setelah 9 tahun, Jaejoong akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Yunho, namun Yunho yang sekarang sudah tak menunjukkan rasa apapun pada dirinya lagi, namun benarkah Yunho sudah tak mencintainya lagi? dan benarkah Yunho sudah benar-benar tidak peduli dengannya lagi? Just Love part II is coming...


Jaejoong berlari sekencang angin, menembus lalu lalang yang cukup ramai, siang itu di bandara internasional incheon, Jaejoong bertugas menjemput tamu kehormatan dari Jepang, tak tahu dengan siapa ia akan berhadapan, namun Jaejoong dituntut untuk tidak telat, tidak membuat masalah, dan tidak macam-macam.

Sementara itu namja lainnya, tampan, dan gagah, berdiri didampingi beberapa orang kecil lainnya yang tampak tunduk padanya, matanya yang tajam tertutupi dengan kacamata gelap yang ia kenakan, busana kemeja yang rapih dan mahal terpasang pas dan indah ditubuhnya, wajahnya kaku tanpa senyum, namun pesonanya luar biasa. Ia berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh apapun, melintasi banyaknya pejalan kaki yang memandang kagum padanya, di sebuah bandara internasional Incheon.

Bruuuk! Sosok kecil rapuh, menabraknya, tak membuatnya oleng tapi cukup membuatnya kaget.

"Awww... appo..."Sosok itu merintih seperti boneka kelinci yang imut, berkulit putih, cantik, berbibir cherry, bermata bulat, ramping, berambut coklat, dan NAMJA. Menatap namja cantik didepannya, Yunho terbungkam beberapa saat, mungkin ini sudah sangat lama, tapi dia adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu ia pertahankan selama itu. Sosok itu menoleh, ekspresinya menggelikan, terbelalak kaget, matanya membundar sempurna, bibir merah cherrynya hampir menganga, dia jauh lebih menggemaskan daripada boneka kelinci manapun.

"Ju...Jung Yunho," Ucapnya meyakinkan, Yunho tersenyum sekilas

"Hallo Kim Jaejoong..." Senyumnya biasa saja...

OoooO

**Yunho Pov**

Pria itu adalah pria yang pernah kucintai, Kim Jaejoong, sedang berlutut kedinginan di depan rumahku. Apa yang terjadi?

Aku baru pulang ke Korea beberapa hari lalu, aku bertemu dengannya sekali namun tak berniat untuk menjalin komunikasi lagi, dan kini aku melihatnya lagi, pria cantik yang sama, pria dari kehidupan SMA ku 9 tahun lalu, pria yang ingin kulupakan, pria yang kucintai, tapi juga sekaligus pria yang ingin kuhindari. Kim Jaejoong.

OoooO

Beberapa hari lalu Yunho memang sengaja tidak langsung pulang kerumah, ada beberapa urusan yang membuatnya mendekam di suatu tempat. Kini ia baru bisa kembali ke rumah. Yunho sudah memasuki perkarangan rumahnya, dan seketika sebelum sebuah mobil audi mengkilap miliknya terlihat di depan garasi, sesuatu yang lebih ia rindukan dari sekadar audi-nya kini berada di depan matanya, Kim Jaejoong, terbungkus sweater tebal berwarna merah, lengkap dengan syal hitam yang melingkar di lehernya dan topi rajut abu-abu di kepalanya, ia terlihat seperti gadis pingitan yang sedang di usir dari rumah, wajahnya memerah yang sebagian terbungkus syal hitam tebalnya, matanya menatap sendu, untuk seketika Yunho tak percaya itu adalah Jaejoong yang sama, Jaejoong yang galak, Jaejoong yang keras, dia masih tetap cantik, tapi cahaya matanya memudar, ia seperti sosok lain yang tak ia kenal.

**Yunho Pov**

Aku mendekat kearahnya, dan dia masih belum menyadari, di sedang berlutut di depan pintu rumahku, kedinginan, dan kelelahan.

"Kim Jaejoong,"Panggilku pelan, ia tersentak, perlahan memalingkan wajahnya kearahku yang sedang menatapnya penuh ingin tahu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku... maafkan kakakku..."Jaejoong berucap lirih, aku masih bisa menangkap sorot mata rapuh yang terpancar, sebelum ia tiba-tiba pingsan, terbaring kaku seperti mayat, dan seketika perasaan khawatir menyergapku, dengan sigap aku membopongnya, membawanya masuk kedalam rumah, memberinya kehangatan.

Sebetulnya ada pesta kecil yang sedang menantiku, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku kembali ke rumah setelah 9 tahun berdomisili di Inggris, kuliyah 5 tahun kemudian merintis karir 4 tahun. kuliyah di Yale sungguh menyita waktuku, dan merintis usaha dari nol juga bukan hal gampang, tapi tetap tak membuatku kehilangan waktu untuk berkencan. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakan Jaejoong, melupakan perasaan cintaku padanya, dan aku mulai mengencani banyak gadis, aku seharusnya bangga karena bagaimanapun bajingannya diriku, para wanita tak pernah berhenti mengejarku, dan tak segan-segan menyerahkan segalanya padaku. Segalanya. Benar-benar segalanya, kalian mengerti maksudku kan? dan terakhir kali aku menelpon orang tuaku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menikahi salah satu pacarku yang kurasa memenuhi kriteria istri yang baik, Go Ara, salah satu mahasiswi Korea yang satu fakultas denganku, keberadaannya yang cantik dan independen membuatku tidak repot.

Dan kini pesta kecil yang sedang di rayakan di rumahku untuk menyambut kedatanganku, mendadak sepi, saat melihat keberadaan pria lain dalam dekapanku.

"Yunho?..."Appa mengerutkan dahi bingung, Umma melirik intens, Jihye adikku no coment, dan paman-paman dan bibiku tampak bingung, Boa tampak menahan nafas menatapku penuh kecemasan.

"Dia... pingsan, kenapa dia dibiarkan berlutut di depan rumah?"Nadaku tampak sangat marah, entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali menyalahkan seseorang atas pingsannya, Jaejoong

"Astaga dia Kim Jaejoong, dia masih diluar?"Ummaku tampak terkejut, dia terlihat begitu mengenal Kim Jaejoong.

"Oppa, dikamarku saja,"Jihye adikku yang paling pengertian ini dengan semangat mengajakku ke kamarnya untuk membaringkan Kim Jaejoong. Aku mengikut dan membopong tubuh ramping Jaejoong ke kasur Jihye. Jihye juga dengan cekatan membantuku menyelimuti Jaejoong dengan selimut tebalnya.

OoooO

"Ada apa ini, kenapa dia bisa ada didepan rumah?"tanya Yunho tak sabaran

"Dia adik Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Hyun Joong adalah salah satu karyawan Umma yang beberapa hari lalu kami laporkan ke polisi, dan sekarang di penjara,"Jelas Umma Yunho

"lalu?"Belum puas dengan pernyataan itu Yunho masih mencecar

"Kim Jaejoong sejak saat itu, terus datang ke rumah memohon pada Umma untuk membebaskan kakaknya, tapi jelas saja umma menolak, Hyun Joong menyeludupkan uang restoran, umma tidak bisa melepaskan kriminal seperti itu begitu saja,"Jawab umma Yunho membela diri

"Lalu kenapa umma biarkan Jaejoong berlutut di depan dengan kondisi cuaca sedingin ini,"Kesal Yunho

"Umma tidak begitu Yun-ah, Umma sudah mengatakan semua yang dilakukannya sia-sia dan umma tidak menyuruhnya berlutut,"

"Sudahlah, appa rasa, kita harus menunggu Jaejoong bangun kemudian menyelesaikan semuanya dengan kekeluargaan, untuk sementara ayo kita nikmati pesta kepulanganmu nak,"Ujar Appa Yunho bijaksana, meski ketegangan masih menyelimuti Yunho dan Ummanya namun mereka tetap mengikuti pesta itu, dan tak sampai setengah jam ketegangan diantara mereka pun mencair dengan sendirinya.

OoooO

"Saya akan bekerja di restoran Nyonya, dan gunakan gaji saya untuk menutupi semua uang yang diseludupkan kakak saya,"Pohon Jaejoong antusias, kini ia telah sadar dan tampak semangat ketika keluarga Jung tiba-tiba menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Baiklah, tapi saya tidak bisa melepaskan kakakmu sebelum semua hutangnya lunas, gimana?"Umma Yunho bernegosiasi,

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya, saya akan berusaha mengumpulkan banyak uang, saya pasti akan membayar semua hutang kakak saya, asal nyonya berjanji akan mencabut tuntutan itu,"

"Hmmmm, baiklah saya setuju,"Jawab Umma Yunho angkuh, dan seketika kelegaan melingkupi ruang hati Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum tulus melihat senyuman ketegaran itu kembali tersungging di bibir cherry Jaejoong.

OoooO

"Kau terlihat kacau sekali, Kim jaejoong,"Yunho membuka pembicaraan, tak ada satupun orang rumah yang tahu bahwa Yunho mengenal Jaejoong, selain Boa tentunya dan kini Yunho sedang mengantarnya ke pagar depan.

"Aku memang selalu kacau,"Jawab Jaejoong pelan

"Kau berubah terlalu banyak, aku hampir tak menyukaimu seperti dulu."Ujar Yunho tenang, Jaejoong menoleh, terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa

"Aku cuma bercanda,"Yunho buru-buru mencairkan suasana, mereka lagi-lagi terdiam

"Kau terlihat sangat sukses Yunho-shii, aku iri,"Kata Jaejoong kemudian ia memperlihatkan senyuman manis itu lagi,

"Tidak juga, semua yang kudapat berasal dari orang tuaku, biaya sekolah, biaya bisnis, dan sejauh yang kutahu, aku hanya mengembangkan apa yang mereka berikan untukku,"Jawab Yunho merendah diri

"Kau sangat berbeda sekarang, jauh lebih dewasa,"Ujar Jaejoong lagi

"Hahaha semua orang pasti berubah, mungkin juga karena faktor usia, dan lagipula aku akan segera menikah,"Ungkapan itu, berhasil membungkam Jaejoong, otot-otonya terasa kaku seketika, "Menikah" batinnya kecewa, ia hendak menangis meraung-raung mengatakan bahwa ia masih tetap mencintai Yunho, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya malah...

"Wah selamat ya, gadis itu sangat beruntung,"

OoooO

Setelah malam itu, Jaejoong benar-benar bekerja di tempat ibu Yunho, ia sudah meninggalkan pekerjaan lamanya sebagai supir untuk sebuah keluarga kaya dengan alasan ia sering diganggu oleh majikannya yang seorang namja. Tak hanya di restoran itu, Jaejoong juga bekerja sampingan untuk memperoleh uang lebih banyak dan lebih cepat, agar ia bisa membebaskan Hyun Joong dipenjara, umma Yunho tidaklah sekejam itu, ia selalu menyisihkan sebagian gaji Jaejoong khusus untuk keperluan Jaejoong, bahkan ia juga tak menindas Jaejoong dengan jam kerja yang padat dan melelahkan baginya keberadaan Jaejoong disini sudah cukup membuktikan ketulusannya. Jaejoong sendiri sejak saat itu ia tak pernah lagi bertemu Yunho. Yunho juga tak kalah sibuk, ia tampak antusias dengan pekerjaannya.

"Oppa cantik sedang apa,"Jihnye adik Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong, Jaejoong tak tampak terkejut, ia menoleh menatap Jihye lembut

"Ini resep baru, oppa akan membuatkannya untukmu,"Jawab Jaejoong sambil membanggakan secarik kertas berisi resep masakan, Jihye duduk di depan Jaejoong

"Oppa pasti akan jadi istri yang baik,"Canda Jihye sambil tergelak, dan Jaejoong terdiam, kata-kata yang sama yang dilontarkan Yunho 5 tahun lalu, ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jihye-ya ayo, Yunho oppa sudah datang,"Boa berteriak dari arah depan, ia kemudian menghampiri Jihye dan Jaejoong di salah satu meja yang kosong

"Jaejoong-shii, apa kabar?,"Boa tersenyum pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong balas tersenyum

"Kabar baik, Boa-shii,"

Yunho menyusul, setelan jas yang ia kenakan saat itu, sangat rapi dan elegan, ia tampak sangat gagah dan tampan, Jaejoong sampai tak berkedip dibuatnya, Yunho celingak-celinguk mencari Jihye dan tatapannya justru berakhir pada Jaejoong yang tampak tegang, berusaha menutupi keresahannya Yunho memilih untuk tetap tenang, gejolak ini harus dihentikan, ia harus mengakhiri semua rasanya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

"Hai, apa kabarmu?"tanya Yunho sekalem mungkin, gugup, Jaejoong tertunduk sebentar sebelum menjawab

"Ba..baik,"Jawabnya terbata, pipinya merona, Boa menatap mereka satu persatu dengan prihatin, Jihye menatap keduanya bingung.

"Kenapa kalian tampak canggung oppa?"Tanya jihye penasaran, dipergoki seperti itu Jaejoong semakin merona saja

"Oh ya? Sudah cepat beres-beres kita berangkat,"Titah Yunho tegas bermaksud mengakhiri kecanggungan ini, sambil merenggut Jihye akhirnya menurut.

"Aku permisi ya," dengan cepat Yunho memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari situ, Jaejoong tampak kecewa, Yunho benar-benar berubah, ia bukan lagi Yunho si brandalan yang dulu suka seenaknya, sekarang ia jauh lebih keren dari itu. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas berat, sepertinya ia juga harus mulai memikirkan kemungkinan untuk melupakan Yunho dari hidupnya.

OoooO

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Jaejoong bekerja di restoran umma Yunho dan sesekali ia menjenguk Hyun Joong dan menceritakan banyak hal menyenangkan pada hyungnya hanya agar Hyun Joong tak khawatir padanya.

Di pagi yang masih gelap, dengan cuaca dingin yang menyergap, Yunho sudah terbangun, sudah menjadi rutinitas kesehariannya untuk lari pagi, dan cuaca yang dingin seperti ini, tampak tak bisa menghentikannya. Ia mengenakan sweater tebal, headset di telinga, serta sebotol minuman yang tertenteng, kini ia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman mengamati keheningan dari keramaian itu, inilah nikmatnya pagi, semua orang tampak malas untuk bicara, tempat ini tak sepi malah terlihat lumayan ramai, tapi tak seorang pun ada yang bicara, semua memilih bungkam, dan memilih keributan dibalik heaphone yang terpasang di telinga-telinga mereka.

Namun lagi-lagi keasyikan itu terusik dengan kehadiran sosok itu lagi, Kim Jaejoong tak jauh darinya, tak sedang ikut lari pagi, tapi ia membawa setumpuk koran dalam dekapannya, matanya tampak sembab karena kurang tidur, dan wajah pucatnya terlihat merona karena udara dingin. Yunho tak ingin menyapa, tak menghampiri, dan tak berminat untuk peduli.

"Ah maaf saya tidak sengaja,"Suara lirih itu terdengar pelan, Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya meski kedua telinganya di tutup headphone, ia menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Wah wajahmu ini, membingungkanku, kupikir kau yeoja,"Seorang pria paruh baya tampak sedang tertawa geli

"Kau terlihat masih mengantuk, konsentrasilah sebelum kau menabrak yang lainnya,"Lelaki paruh baya itu tampak menasehati Jaejoong yang tertunduk, Yunho terus memperhatikan tanpa berniat mendekati. Sementara Jaejoong kembali memungut korannya.

"Hah, pagi yang dingin,"Gumam Yunho pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan lari paginya.

OoooO

"Oppa, antar Jihye ke tempat Umma, jam makan siang ya," Pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah Jihye sudah berteriak pada Oppanya yang sedang sarapan, dan begitu selesai bicara tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, Jihye sudah melesat menghilang dari pandangannya, Yunho hanya menggeleng melihat adik semata wayangnya itu.

Siangnya Yunho benar-benar bertandang ke restoran ummanya, hanya ingin mengantar Jihye sebentar, ia tak bermaksud untuk tinggal lebih lama, namun lagi-lagi ia melihat Jaejoong, bekerja sangat rajin dan tampak kewalahan melayani pelanggan, keringat hampir menetes di pelipisnya.

"Oppa, kenapa?"Tanya Jihye heran saat melihat Yunho terdiam tak kerkedip, Yunho tersentak dan buru-buru menoleh

"Tidak,"Jawabnya kalem

"Hmm, kulihat oppa sepertinya sedang memperhatikan Jaejoong oppa?"Jihye masih belum menyerah, senyum Jihye tampak tak biasa

"Kenapa aku harus melihat dia?'Tanya Yunho dingin, tidak sadar jika Jaejoong saat itu mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Kenapa oppa jadi sewot gitu?" Kini senyum Jihye semakin menyebalkan di mata Yunho

"Karena kau terlalu banyak tanya Jihye Jung, sudah sana pergi bantu umma,"Ujar Yunho sambil menjentik dahi Jihye, Jihye meringis kesakitan,

"Tidak masalah kalau oppa menyukai Jaejoong oppa, he's kinda hot, you know?"Jihye tersenyum menggoda, Yunho hampir mengamuk ala beruang jika saja Jihye tidak segera ngacir dari hadapannya. Yunho menarik nafas berat, ia masih melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang mencatat pesanan pelanggan lainnya. Jaejoong juga sempat menoleh sekilas saat Yunho sudah berada di balik pintu, tak sempat saling menatap, tapi tetap membuat Jaejoong semakin tak enak.

OoooO

Drrt...drrrrt

Suara getar dari ponsel Yunho mengganggu tidurnya yang lelap, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, setengah sadar Yunho mengangkat ponselnya.

"Hmm,"jawabnya dengan suara serak

"Yunho-ya,"Suara lembut Ara, hampir tak terdengar di telinga Yunho, memaksakan untuk tetap terjaga, Yunho kemudian menyalakan lampu mejanya.

"Ara-ya, kenapa tiba-tiba menelpon selarut ini?"tanya Yunho setelah kesadarannya terkumpul penuh

"Oh maaf, aku terlupa pebedaan waktu kita... Yunho-ya kenapa tidak menelponku?"tanya Ara masih terdengar kalem

"Aku sibuk,"Jawab Yunho singkat, tak ada jawaban di sana,

"Maaf, aku akan menelponmu sering-sering setelah ini,"Yunho menambahkan

"Emm, iya sayang, kalau memang kamu sibuk, tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengerti,"Ujar Ara nada suaranya tampak sabar

"Apa aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku?"Tanya Yunho setengah bercanda, sambil tertawa Ara menjawab

"Fine, lanjutkan saja, telepon aku kalau sedang tak sibuk ya, love u baby,"Ucap Ara tampak begitu bahagia, Yunho tersenyum lembut

"Love u too,"dan mereka sama-sama menutup telepon, Yunho meletakkan ponselnya kembali di meja nakas, dan melirik jam mejanya

"Sudah jam satu malam,"Gumamnya pelan, ia hendak meneruskan tidur namun sepertinya nafsu tidurnya sudah terganggu, ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berganjak menuju dapur, lapar menyerang.

"Tidak ada satupun yang bisa dimakan,"Gumamnya agak kecewa setelah beberapa menit lalu mengobrak-abrik kulkas dan lemari dapurnya. Yunho kemudian mengambil kunci mobil dan menuju dept store yang buka 24 jam di sekitar tempat tinggalnya.

OoooO

Yunho menghentikan Audi-nya di depan dept store, ia hendak masuk namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok itu lagi, ia sekali lagi bertemu Jaejoong di malam selarut ini, Jaejoong sekarang benar-benar terlihat lelah, matanya menatap sayu, ia sedang memindahkan kotak-kotak yang bertumpuk di depan salah satu departeman store dimana Yunho sedang belanja keperluannya. Jaejoong yang rapuh, Jaejoong yang lemah, menjalani hidup demikian keras, dengan segenap rasa cinta yang masih tersisa, melihat kondisi menyedihkan itu, membangkitkan sifat kelakian Yunho yang ingin melindungi, ia melupakan prinsipnya, melupakan tekadnya, dan tau-tau ia sudah berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Yu..Yunho?"Jaejoong kaget sekali mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya

"Kim Jaejoong, ayo pulang!"Titahnya tegas, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi tak suka

"Jangan memerintahku seenakmu,"Jaejoong mengacuhkan Yunho, ia kembali menyusun kotak-kotak itu, sementara rekannya yang lain tampak tak pedul dengan kedatangan Yunho.

"Ahjussi, maaf apa kalian bisa menggantikan Kim Jaejoong, aku akan membayar kalian,"Yunho menaikkan suaranya, bicara dengan rekan Jaejoong yang lain, kemudian membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won.

"Apa segini cukup?"Ia menyerahkan uang itu pada lelaki paruh baya yang sepertinya tersenyum puas bersama yang lainnya.

"Wah anda baik sekali, ini lebih dari cukup, ia silahkan, kami akan menggantikan Kim Jaejoong,"Ujar lelaki itu senang

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"Kesal Jaejoong, namun Yunho tak peduli ia kini mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong kuat, menariknya menuju mobilnya

"Ya! Jung Yunho hentikan, kau mau membawa aku kemana?"Jaejoong berontak tak suka, namun Yunho bungkam, kaku dan tampak sangat tegang. Jaejoong masih berontak namun sekuat apapun tenaga yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong takkan pernah benar-benar mampu mengalahkan kekuatan Yunho, mengalah dengan kondisinya Jaejoong akhirnya mengikut, ia lelah untuk bertengkar, lelah untuk berteriak, dan lelah untuk memaki. Yunho hampir mendorong Jaejoong ke dalam mobil memaksa Jaejoong masuk ke Audi-nya.

Jaejoong terdiam disamping Yunho yang masih memacu audi-nya tenang, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa rumahmu masih ditempat yang sama?"Tanya Yunho dingin memecah keheningan yang terjadi, Jaejoong tersentak lumayan kaget

"Tidak, rumah itu sudah dijual, sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen kecil di depan gang rumahku,"Jawab Jaejoong pelan, Yunho tak menyahut lagi. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan, ia hanya mencoba menyingkarkan ombak yang bergelora tak tentu di dalam hatinya.

OoooO

Yunho langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok rapuh itu, bisa dibilang ia melakukannya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk, ini untuk kesekian kalinya ia tertampar dengan semua yang terjadi pada Kim Jaejoong, tempat tinggal yang Jaejoong sebut apartemen itu sekarang benar-benar menyita semua perhatiannya, ia menepis semua tekad dalam hatinya yang sudah tak ingin berkaitan dengan Jaejoong lagi. Ia, hampir menangis, namun tak ada air mata yang keluar, ia hanya berdiri menyandar di dinding dingin itu, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke sakunya, dan kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Apartement Jaejoong bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati dengan ceria, apartement itu sangat kecil, sangat sederhana, bahkan kalian sudah bisa menyebutnya jelek, dan kerapuhan bangunan terjadi dimana-mana, bahkan kondisi itu semakin di perparah dengan penerangan yang minim, bagaimana bisa Yunho bahagia melihat Jaejoong hidup semengerikan ini, selama ini.

"Maaf apatemenku sangat berantakan, dan sederhana, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang,"Ujar Jaejoong canggung

"Apa yang terjadi Jaejoong?"Tanya Yunho parau, Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Aku kehilangan orang tuaku setelah lulus SMA, dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi seperti ini,"Ujar Jaejoong singkat, Yunho masih tertunduk dalam, ia tak menatap Jaejoong barang semenit pun, Jaejoong sendiri dibuat tak enak.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman,"Jaejoong hendak berganjak namun kemudian lengannya lagi-lagi dicengkeram kuat, ia ditarik paksa oleh Yunho, Yunho memeluknya, mendekapnya sangat erat, perasaan kaget, haru, senang, bercampur dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat, dan himpitan tubuh Yunho yang membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dengan baik, semua itu terasa hampir menyiksa namun enak dan nikmat.

"Maafkan aku Kim Jaejoong, maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu selama ini,"Lirih Yunho, Jaejoong bungkam terdiam

"Yu..Yunho aku tidak bisa bernafas,"Susah payang Jaejoong akhirnya bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yunho melepas pelukannya perlahan, ia kemudian memandangi wajah sayu Jaejoong. Dan naluri lainnya dalam hatinya akhirnya membuatnya kini lagi-lagi melanggar batas itu, ia mengecup bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong kaget dan mendorong Yunho menjauh

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho? Kau akan menikah,"Setengah panik Jaejoong memperingatkan, tapi tatapan teduh Yunho, ia tak mengerti tatapan itu...

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita lagi,"Lirih Yunho kemudian dan sekali lagi ia menarik paksa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannnya, mencium Jaejoong membabi buta, melepaskan semua kerinduannya pada sosok itu, bersama Jaejoong ia melupakan semuanya. Jaejoong terus berontak namun lagi-lagi nafsu membara, cumbuan Yunho terasa begitu memabukkan, membuatnya tak berdaya, dan malam itu mereka melakukannya, perbuatan terlarang itu, laki-laki dan laki-laki.

OoooO

Dua pria dewasa saling berdampingan, tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuh mereka, hanya berbalut selimut tipis, sedang terkapar di ruangan kecil itu, nafas mereka masih memburu, dan mereka menekuri langit-langit kamar, terdiam, tak bisa mengungkapkan satu patah katapun lagi.

"Setelah ini, kau hanya kuijinkan bekerja di tempat umma,"Ujar Yunho tegas, lengannya yang menjadi bantalan Jaejoong memudahkannya untuk mendekap Jaejoong lebih dekat.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus mengumpulkan uang secepat mungkin Yunho,"Tolak Jaejoong lembut, namun Yunho segera menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya

"Aku akan membantumu membayar hutang itu, tenang saja tidak akan sekaligus, aku tahu umma akan curiga kalau begitu, dan aku juga akan bicara dengan umma untuk segera membebaskan kakakmu,"

"Tidak! jangan ikut campur,"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa mengaturku, ini keputusanku," mendengar ketegasan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, Yunho yang dulu kembali.

"Baiklah, tapi lebih baik jangan bicara dengan ummamu aku takut ia akan curiga,"Usul Jaejoong bijaksana, Yunho tak menyahut sepertinya ia setuju.

"Dan setelah ini, jangan tinggal ditempat seperti ini lagi, kau akan pindah ke apartemen baru besok,"Tegas Yunho sekali lagi, Jaejoong hendak menolak namun segera dipotong Yunho.

"Jangan membantah!" dan Jaejoong diam

OoooO

Yunho tak main-main dengan kata-katanya, Jaejoong pindah ke apartemant baru yang mewah, ia diberi perlengkapan dan fasilitas dari Yunho, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung biaya hidupnya juga di tanggung Yunho. Yunho semakin jarang di rumah, ia lebih sering bertandang ke tempat Jaejoong, melakukannya lagi, dan lagi, seakan mereka tak pernah bosan untuk bercinta, ketagihan dan tak pernah bisa berhenti. Mereka tanpa tersadari kembali merajut cinta, tak pernah benar- benar ada yang memulai, tapi semakin hari perasaannya terhadap Jaejoong semakin kuat, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Yunho benar-benar lupa, Go Ara di sana menanti dengan panik, kekasihnya sudah lama tak menghubunginya, bahkan ketika ia menghubungi Yunho, Yunho hanya menjawab seadaanya, mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Ara memutuskan untuk menyusul ke Korea.

OoooO

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau berubah Yunho,"Ara meninggikan suaranya, kini mereka sedang berada di restauran umma Yunho, tempat dimana Jaejoong bekerja, yups, Jaejoong melihat Ara, ia melihat semua itu. Ara sangat cantik dan ramah, ia dikenalkan oleh Yunho pada Ummanya, dan adiknya juga pada Boa, mereka semua sangat menyukai Ara yang baik dan lembut, Ara juga menyapa Jaejoong dan karyawan lainnya yang bekerja disitu, dari sudut matanya ia menangkap kekhawatiran Yunho, dan Jaejoong sudah siap, jika ia tiba-tiba dicampakkan, toh ia sudah terbiasa menderita.

"Apanya yang berubah? Kau terlalu cepat berburuk sangka,"Bela Yunho, Ara semakin mendelik tak suka

"Katakan padaku Yunho, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa ada wanita lain?"desak Ara berapi-api, dan Yunho tersudut, tak jauh di depannya, Jaejoong sedang berada, melayani pembeli lainnya tanpa tampak peduli dengan pertengkaran Yunho dan Ara, namun Yunho tak begitu saja percaya, ia belum siap mengatakan semuanya pada Ara, namun lebih takut lagi ia menyakiti Jaejoong. Dan Yunho memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Katakan!"Desak Ara sangat kesal dan tak sabaran

"Aku sedang malas bertengkar, ayo kuantar ke hotel,"Yunho mencoba menghindar, menghindari pertanyaan dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Ara.

OoooO

Yunho begitu gusar sekali, ia tak bisa menemui Jaejoong saat ini, karena Ara bisa dikatakan mengurungnya di kamar hotel ini. Ara mengenakan bathrobe setelah mandi dan menghampiri Yunho yang masih mengenakan setelan kemeja lengkap. Ara mendekap Yunho dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Ara menggoda, ia tampak sudah tidak marah lagi

"Tidak ada, sudahlah apa kau lapar? Aku akan memesan makanan,"Usul Yunho

"hmm"Ara mengangguk setuju, dan Yunho kemudian menelpon room service untuk membawakan mereka makan malam.

"Ah, setelah kupikir-pikir karyawan umma mu yang namja itu sepertinya aku mengenalnya,"Ujar Ara tiba-tiba, Yunho menoleh penasaran

"Yang mana?"tanyanya cepat

"Kim Jaejoong itu, rasanya familiar sekali, tapi aku lupa melihatnya dimana,"kata Ara mencoba memeras memorinya, Yunho tampak tegang

"Dia... wajahnya cantik sekali ya, kalau saja dia yeoja, aku pasti akan mengira kau selingkuh dengannya,"Canda Ara sambil tergelak, merasa tertohok dengan pernyataan itu Yunho membeku di tempat

"Aku suka sekali dengannya, tampan entahlah mungkin cantik, tapi dia sangat..."

"Jangan membicarakannya seperti itu,"Potong Yunho tajam

"Wah kau cemburu ya,"Ara tampak senang, Yunho tersentak, ia dia memang cemburu, tapi tidak, bukan pada Ara tapi Jaejoong, ia tak suka jika ada orang lain yang mengagumi kecantikan Jaejoongnya dan menikmati keindahan Jaejoongnya. Tapi Ara sudah kepalang bahagia, merasa diberi lampu hijau, ia kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya, mencumbu Yunho, Yunho balas mencium, namun begitu Ara mulai merangsangnya, Yunho justru ketakutan, seketika perasaan bersalahnya terhadap Jaejoong menyergap batinnya, dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Ara menjauh. Ara menatap Yunho tak percaya, belum pernah Yunho menolaknya sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku Ara, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu," Akhirnya ucapan itu terucap dari bibir Yunho, ia sudah tak kuat membagi cinta seperti ini, terlebih lagi ia hanya mencintai Jaejoong.

"Sudah kuduga, namja itu Kim Jaejoong kan, cinta sejatimu, pria yang sama dengan foto yang ada di dompetmu, pria yang sama yang membuatmu begitu bajingannya hanya untuk melupakannya, pria yang sama yang kau cintai sampai mati, Yunho-ya, apa masih ada tempat dihatimu untukku?"Ara diluar dugaan Yunho kini mengatakan hal itu, matanya begitu sendu, dan Yunho bisa merasakan hancurnya hati Ara saat ini. Entah bagaimana Ara bisa tahu, dan sepertinya Ara memang sudah tahu sejak awal saat pertama kali melihat Jaejoong, dan pura-pura untuk tidak tahu apa-apa.

"A...ara..."Yunho hampir kehilangan kata-kata, kaget, bersalah,dan bingung Yunho tak berani menatap Ara lama-lama

"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu, bahwa aku belum pernah bisa menggantikan Kim jaejoong dan sekarang aku tahu, ternyata aku tidak akan pernah bisa,"Ara kini sudah menitikkan air mata, ia tertunduk, begitu pedih yang ia rasakan, namun ia tetap tegar

"Yunho-ya, tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja, berbahagialan dengan Jaejoong, aku akan mendoakan kalian,"Ara menggenggam tangan Yunho, dan menatap Yunho lembut

"Aku mencintamu Ara sungguh, tapi Jaejoong, aku tidak tahu cintaku pada Jaejoong selalu berbeda,"Jawab Yunho tulus, Ara semakin meneteskan air mata, namun ia dengan tegarnya tersenyum pada Yunho

"Itu cinta sejati,"Jawabnya lembut, dan Yunho terhenyak lama menatap beningnya mata Ara, kemudian memeluk Ara lembut

"Maafkan aku Ara, maafkan aku,"Lirih Yunho begitu merasa bersalah

OoooO

Yunho berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong, lama ia terdiam di posisi yang sama, namun belum juga ia membuka pintunya, ia hanya bingung harus mulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan semua ini.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan seseorang masuk ke kamarnya, ia tahu itu Yunho, Jaejoong tidur membelakangi Yunho hanya sangat takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang akan didengarnya sebentar lagi. Merasakan tempat tidurnya bergerak Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan matanya.

"Kim Jaejoong-shii," Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, dan mulai menciumi leher Jaejoong lembut, masih pura-pura tidur, Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak terangsang dengan perlakukan Yunho

"Kim Jaejoong-shii, maukah kau menikah denganku,"Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong, ia bahkan sempat menjilat sekilas daun telinga Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong refleks segera memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Yunho, wajah mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter, Yunho bahkan sudah bisa merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Jaejoong di wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau hanya pura-pura tidur,"Ujar Yunho sambil tertawa geli, namun ekspresi Jaejoong masih begitu lucu

"Yun.."

"Menikah denganku, aku serius, kalau kau ingin bertanya hal itu. Setelah ini biarkan aku yang menjagamu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menderita lagi Jaejongie,"Potong Yunho cepat sebelum Jaejoong sempat meneruskan ucapannya.

"Tapi Ara?"tanya Jaejoong panik

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Ara,"Jawab Yunho tenang

"lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"Tanya Jaejoong kemudian

"Jihye sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita, dan Boa menceritakan semuanya padanya, dan orang tuaku, mereka tidak akan ikut campur karena Jihye juga sudah memberitahukan pada mereka, anak itu memang tidak pernah bisa tutup mulut, kau tau, tapi aku bersyukur karena dia restu mereka sudah kukantongi,"kata Yunho bangga

"Kau memanfaatkan Jihye, jahat sekali,"Kesal Jaejoong sambil bercanda, ia memukul pelan dada Yunho

"Umma akan mencabut tuntutannya pada Hyun Joong, setelah ini tak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan"tambah Yunho kemudian, ia mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong

"Yunho-ya,.."

"Jangan bicara lagi, ayo kita selesaikan ini,"dan Yunho memangut bibir Jaejoong dalam dekapannya, menyatukan cinta mereka yang bersemi lagi. Dan cinta ini hanya milik mereka, bahkan ketika mereka harus dipisahkan oleh jarak yang jauh dalam waktu yang lama.

"I love you Kim Jaejoong,"

"Nado Saranghae Jung Yunho,"

OoooO

**Bagi-bagi THR, Jung's wife part 9 dan Just Love di upload dalam satu hari, semoga kalian menyukai part kedua ini, maaf NC nya tidak di jabarkan, hehehehe, terima kasih untuk reviews, terima kasih untuk membaca, terima kasih untuk memfavoritkan, dan memfolow, kalian adalah yang terbaik...**

** SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YA, CINGUDEUL...**

**Selamat Membaca**


End file.
